Build talk:R/A Whirling Farmer
I will make a video soonish. Works quite well, though unfortunately not in HM :< + ℓγssάή 01:02, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Could always use a bonder for HM, also wouldn't you get Vengeful Weapon spiked? -- 02:18, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :: "Dead in 3-5 seconds". So no on that vengeful spike. Probably less to be honest. Take a echo MoP necro with you for a 1/4 second kill. I did that on snowmen and laughed so hard I had to lay down on the ground. Docta Jenkins 07:57, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Why would I bother taking a hero if I can just do it by myself anyways? + ℓγssάή 22:58, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::: ^ Heros are for lamers. Docta Jenkins 23:41, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::: The video would be greatly appreciated, as i cant figger out where to pull them to. Da Sonic 00:47, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Build works pretty well. I use Shroud of Distress instead of WotM, but they each work well.-- 03:47, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: ^Me. Sorry, didn't realize I wasn't logged in :( --TyDy 03:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Why not mainbar Shroud over Way of the Master? Not like 3/4 second cast time and 5 energy is gonna make a huge difference 05:59, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Video is coming soon, I am just saving it to correct format and uploading it to Youtube. And about Shroud > WoTM, it costs much less energy to maintain, and it states right below the bar that if you are having troubles with damage you should take Shroud anyways, so it shouldn't particularly matter. + ℓγssάή 20:41, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::added video + ℓγssάή 20:58, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay seriously, the retarded IP who keeps trolling this page and insists that the build 100% originated from The Ranger's Beacons needs to fuck off. EDIT: Thank you KJ + ℓγssάή 21:20, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :nice one lyssa :D--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:14, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::nice video man keep up the good work Kansan101 00:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) This build also works perfectly on Assassin... It's just takes a bit longer, but normally you can kill them all in one Whirling Defense. Konschu 10:17, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Variants I tried winnowing and it works well as opposed to BUH as long as you ball and kill them quick enough. Adds more damage then BUH. Not really necessery but a nice variant 15:49, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Vaettir farm? trying out now--GWPirate 09:12, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Read Whirling Defense again. Life Guardian 09:15, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah found it out xD, they dont use ranged atks. Might need to find some other form of dommage--GWPirate 09:23, April 5, 2010 (UTC) O.o why the hell this gets great and the pre-nerf R/E variant was voted trash if im rite. sad....I love that 1. it was sumtin like this: prof=R/E Expertise=11+3+1 EarthMagic=12 WildernessSurvival=6Chaserof EarthaurablockUrals HammerFleshStabilitydefense/build Falrach 17:26, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Didnt that one require a hero? i at least used it :P--GWPirate 17:45, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah, i ran an ele one that didn't require a hero. It was pretty similar to the one above. This one probably got a great rating because it flips the finger to the shadow form nerf. 22:44, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Also Can also be used to farm the elementalists outside olafstead. Note that only the imps give energy. kill the elementals first so you continue to gain energy from the imps. can easily clear the place. watch out for any minotors though. Zedone2 02:48, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Btw, do you reckon this can do Arachni's Haunt? ill try it tomorrow. Zedone2 11:53, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Arachni's haunt is hard becuz of 1 thing, there are rupts like there is no tomorrow, but if you grab a bonder you mite be able to farm HM destroyers. Falrach 13:37, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: Arachni's lmfao. That would be amazing. Just take rainbow rock candy and you should be fine :D It can farm Icy Dragon swords too just take cupcakes or a running skill, and replace skill 3-4 with shroud of distress and Ebon Battle Standard of Honor or any other asassin ench for more dmg reduction :::: I hate rangers, why are you guys making me have to play them? QQ 20:48, May 13, 2010 (UTC) losing aggro Yeeeahhh, storm chaser makes you more liable to lose aggro... Ever tried walking backwards with one finger on z ? lol Pastafarian Hunter 22:27, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Walking backwards works fine, just don't be stupid and lose aggro with Storm Chaser, it's not that hard. + ℓγssάή 16:29, May 22, 2010 (UTC) HM DESTRO FARM Some guy in CtC told me how to. this build: OgcTcRs+ZiHRnhA6AiVMu84Q4AA Run around dodging the projectiles--GWPirate 20:46, June 2, 2010 (UTC) FoW i'm curious as to if this could farm the spider cave in FoW, sure are plenty of ranged attacks there. may take a bit more defense to pull it off, but i'm sure it could be done. Da Sonic 20:33, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :They have interrupts =/ It could prolly be done, but it would be very luck-based. -- 22:08, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I think im gonna test this now Blacc 10:38, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Mental Block+Whirling Defense and maybe Shroud of Distress would be like raptor farming--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 10:47, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Raptors dont have lasers, nor projectiles--Pirate 10:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::they do have interrupts and there are a lot of them--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 11:10, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::So how you gonna dmg them--Pirate 11:11, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Raptors will not trigger WD....don't be dumb--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 11:59, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::i hope you guys realize it was a analogy...--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 06:12, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Thats true Carlos03 16:24, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Rentability Wished to farm a bit in order to get gloves but seriously, even if build works it's not interesting at all. ~4-5 minutes a run and 1-4 cores (+eventually a gold or lockpick). Better to farm raptor and sell the golds you get there (~1-2 min run and 1 gold per run -> unid gold can be sold for ~600 easily -> at least 2 dcore / 2 mins). NB. You can't even do 2nd wave... I came, I saw, I tried... back to others builds :D :Do it in HM like a pro.--Pirate 00:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::R/A Build doesn't work in HM (at least for Glint's Challenge), you take way too much damage. :::Scroll down 2 sections and look at the pic >_> Falrach 19:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Moss Dragons I used this build to farm the Moss Dragons in HM. (Not to destroyers yet)... Using a totem axe and the bison cup. 08:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ^ Twas me by the way, before I made an account. I'd suggest changing the walkthrough for moss dragons, after doing the farm quite a bit I've been able to finish it in only 1 recast of SF: You need "A New Escort" quest for the Moss Dragons to spawn. * Start outside St. Anjeka's Shrine, use Deadly Paradox, Shroud of Distress, Way of the Master, Way of Perfection, and then storm chaser to run out to the dragons. * Pause just outside of aggro range and use: Deadly Paradox -> Shadow Form. * Aggro the groups, and turn around and run along the cliff to ball. (I'll take a screenshot when I get home as at first I wasn't sure what edge to use) * Cast Deadly Paradox -> Shadow Form at the stop, then Storm Chaser to the group to build your energy back up. * Use Whirling Defense and "By Ural's Hammer!", then recast Shroud of Distress, Way of the Master, Way of Perfection. * Collect Drops and repeat. I'm not sure what the policy is of others adding to the build so its here in talk for now. MonstaInYoWoods 20:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I dont know if you guys read the article, but moss dragon farm is already on the page--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:28, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea, I was just stating that its possible in hard mode, then suggesting a new walk-through. But I'm under the impression that a wiki tries to give the best information it can. *shrug* MonstaInYoWoods 22:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I think the usage listed is adequate, you can upload a screenshot and change the usage if you think it's necessary.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) A/R Solo I soloed the mantids, glint's, dragon moss and Snowman's Lair over many times now with this build now prof=A/R wil=10 sha=12 cri=8ParadoxFormof DistressChargeStabilityDefenseUral's Hammer!"Winnowing/build *1 in Glint's Challenge you pull the group up to the bridge above one of the entrances, target, dwarven stability + winnowing, Death's Charge + whirling Defense + BUH *2 in Mantid farm you pull em to a corner so you can place winnowing just behind it. DC + whirling defense. *3 Dragon Moss + Snowman's Lair not needed for winnowing :R/A just moar pro, sorry m8. over the average, sins got much better options then this, but rangers dont, so thats why its R/A and not A/R. savvy? Falrach 13:47, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Great Ed, just the respond i was waiting for. Not everyone has a Ranger, that's why i made up this build for A/R which works just as clean. Added: Tombs + Bonder Eiion X 16:02, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::A)why the heck you want to farm Tombs. :::B)why would you farm these farms when you can farm better stuff on Sin :::C)A/R has been around for a while, and are those farms even in HM? Falrach 20:05, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::: A) i just say tombs cuz i like tombs :::: B) tell me which stuff on sin? trough SC's yes, but normal farms? don't think so. :::: C) only Glint's isn't in hardmode, just as ranger isn't. So i don't think this build is all to bad Eiion X 10:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Let me see, we got dungeonsolos/duos, the moebius farmer, Boss farmer, vaettir farmer and a hella lot other things i didn't find in ~20 sec of searching. Also, im working on a HM solo bar for glints. Falrach 11:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Did it, solo glints on HM then. its something your sin bar wont be able to tho. ::::: :::::(optional can either be DC or WotM) Falrach 16:36, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Boom dead, tried tanking glint's couple of times with the build, even with piercing armor. I made it till 2.55 then aggro was to much to tank, even with dodging. Post a SS then ;) and i'm not saying sins can't do anything else, but some ppl might like this stuff on a sin. So stop the crap. Eiion X 09:23, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: PROOF.jpg|See? now shut up. Falrach 13:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: R/A? i said A/R, now shut up yourself thx :) Eiion X 13:47, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Why so unfriendly guys ^__^ --'DANDY ^_^' -- 14:21, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::How about both of you stop being hostile and talk in a calm manner. ~ PheNaxKian talk 14:22, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::don't think that'll work. Usually it works like this:We are in a guild/group/wutever 1 of us does something other doesn't like, we rage each other, ignore for bout a week, then realize we somehow got in a group/guild together again and the process starts again. prolly he's gonna say that it's always me now. Falrach 15:21, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yeah but you're smarter than that, and can make a change. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 15:24, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::I am sorta, he aint. and you still get trolled even tho your smart enough rite? Falrach 17:37, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I'm quite sure that would be "he isn't" with proper grammar.-- 22:08, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Why Are there two almost identical skillbars on the page right next to each other? The second one just has the optional filled in and some extra points in Wilderness. --Toraen 19:05, 10 October 2010 (UTC) :No idea tbh....another question...why the heck it isn't using the solo bar i posted on the other section Falrach 19:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Just add the skills you used for that to the Destroyer Core farm section saying that with those you can do HM. They're obviously not needed for all the farms. --Toraen 21:41, 10 October 2010 (UTC) UW...wastes.. It is possible right? --Bio. 23:00, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :It is...atleast for me it shud since I rape everything with R/A... but back on topic. As long as you have heroes clear chamber the best thing to do would be pop a conset use the R/A bar on Build:Team - UW Terraway change mental block for Radfield and and in the optional slot HoS and farm the hell out of pits, pools and wastes. you should get 3-4 ecto and easily make like 20k profit in 30 min. Falrach 19:51, October 11, 2010 (UTC) this exact build wouldnt work in wastes because they're all melee, unless you aggro alot of coldfires. try it? 22:56, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Moss The build states that we should bring winnowing... I've been running some tests and I found that the build works perfectly fine if you bring... prof=range/assas wilder=3 expert=12+1+1 shadow=12paradoxformof distressurals hammerdefensechaserdodgehaste/build Use the two run skills at the end to run quickly to the mosses and use the rest to kill. Since Winnowing has an activation of 5 it'd only be useful if the killing happened 5 seconds faster... since the killing without winnowing is ~7 seconds and with ~4, I don't see the point. It slows your farming down by about 2 secs each run :P Pastafarian Hunter 13:04, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Meld look if you post something about farming celestial weapons with mantids you have to post the assassin variant as well because they BOTH use whirling defense and you cant just change the optional around to match the mantid farm, its a totally different build. so ill give u a chance to add the assassin variant. this was already declared by an administrator on the mantid farm section for unrightful melding of the whirling farm ONTO the mantid farm page...FIX it or ill constantly delete the mantid mentioning on the page. Lithril 00:21, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :GW farm builds are srs bzns? if you feel so strong about this, it is a wiki, why cant you do the edits? Instead of being a dick and just deleting crap, make the edits so it will be correct. 14:00, January 14, 2011 (UTC)